Midnight
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! (though I wish I did) Anyone remember that episode, where The Doctor's stuck on that bus, with the thing mimicking him? Yeah...that's this.


I stood in front of these humans baffled.

"I say we cast her out!" One of them, Biff Cane, said. I was startled.

"Why?" I started. "I know your scared, look at me, _I'm scared_! I swear I am, but we need to stay calm." They all looked at me, angry almost.

"But what _about_ you?" Val Cane said. "You never told us your name!" _I didn't think of that._

"Just The Doctor." I said simply.

"But Doctor of what?" Dee Dee asked. "You've got to have a name!"

"And you referred to us as humans, as if you weren't one yourself!" The Hostess shouted. All the while Skye was still repeating.

"My name's John Smith." They stared some more.

"Look at him, he's lying!" Jethro Cane shouted. "You won't even tell us your name!" I couldn't believe it!

"Look, it doesn't matter, do you really want to throw her out?"

"Yes!" Biff, Val, Professor Hobbs, and the hostess shouted.

"You are not throwing this new life and Skye out there! If you want to get to her, you're going to have to get through me!" They were silent for a minute, considering.

"Fine." Biff said. He turned to them. "I say we throw him out too."

"I'm okay with that." The hostess said, her expression blank.

"What?" I was startled, and I have to say, my hearts were beating at twice the speed they were supposed to. But they seemed to have temporarily forgotten me, staring at Skye.

"She's stopped!" Dee Dee exclaimed excitedly.

"She has!" The hostess laughed.

"But what is she doing now?" I pondered. And I stared at her. She was repeating _me_. No one else.

"She's still repeating only _you_!" I barely heard Val, as I turned to Skye.

"Why? Out of all of us, you lock on me. Why are you doing this?" I was actually afraid. I thought I had forgotten what fear felt like, but I'm afraid. I crouched in front of her. "Skye, I can help you, you don't have to steal speech, and you don't have to hurt anyone, I promise I can help you." I hesitated a moment. "Do we…

"Have a deal?" I stared in shock. She. _**She said it before me!**_

"Have a deal?" I didn't mean to say it. I would have normally been to shocked to finish. No, this wasn't free will, it wasn't my choice, I didn't say anything! She stole my voice! I tried to move, to simply stand, but I was still crouched on my knees.

"I'm back! I'm free!" Skye called excitedly. Except it wasn't Skye, it was that creature, taking host in her body.

"I'm back! I'm free!" I mimicked. My body was still, but my eyes were darting around, and I was shaking. This isn't supposed to be happening! I could feel it, feeding off my speech, _stealing_ my words.

"It's passed onto him! _He's_ copying now!" Jethro shouted. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, or speak, if they could see my eyes, maybe they would understand, but my back is turned and I can't bloody move!

"Look at me!" Skye stood up, smiling.

"Look at me!" I couldn't stop. She turned to me.

"Get him away from me, help me." She was "panicked" "Professor, get him away!"

"Get him away from me, help me. Professor, get him away!" I clenched my teeth, trying to stop the noise from escaping.

"_Stop it!_" I tried to scream. "_It's still her! It's still Skye!_" But I was frozen.

"We need to throw him out!" Biff shouted.

"_No! Stop it! I'm not a threat, I'm not being possessed!_" I couldn't move, and I felt sick, not being able to control my own movements.

"I say we cast him out!" Skye shouted.

"I say we cast him out!" "_No, no, no! Shut up! __**Shut up!**_" I couldn't speak, couldn't move, and I was going to be vaporized. How would Donna get back home? To Earth, at least? They grabbed me, Biff and Professor Hobbes. Jethro hesitated, looking confused, but gave in to help them kill me. Great.

"Great rid of it!" Skye shouts. "Molto Bene! Allons-y!"

"_Those are my words! That's my speech! __**Stop it!**_" "Molto Bene! Allons-y!" I can barely breathe. They're trying to hoist me to the door. If they get me outside, I won't have a chance to regenerate, I will die, and I won't change. Time Lords always said nine hundred and six was so young, but I always thought it was too old. Now I understand. It's both. Time Lords grow to old, and they see too much, but I'm too young to die, and I'm not ready, and you never are. I'm turned towards Dee Dee now, and the hostess. I stick my foot in a crook in the seats. I look at Dee Dee, my eyes pleading.

"_Help me! HELP ME!_" The hostess looks at Skye, fear and determination splayed across her face.

"It's her." Her voice is quite, and nobody takes notice. They get my foot loose, and we're inches from the door.

"_No!_"

"That's his voice!" The hostess is loud and clear now. "It's The Doctor's voice!" They continue to drag me away to my condemnation.

"_Listen to her!_" She looks aggravated, and turns to Skye again, then to the other door. She grabbed Skye, and pressed the button, leaving the door to open. Skye screamed, coming from both our mouths. But this time, it wasn't just her, it was _me _to. I _felt_ why it took her body, it's drastic measures to stay alive, and it wasn't it's fault. I screamed, "no", because it didn't have to be _murdered_, and I could _feel_ that it was the last of it's kind, which made it officially Genocide. _I knew how that felt!_ The hostess counted to four, jumping, but I was still frozen, useless. They both disappeared into Midnight, the door snapping closed behind them. I couldn't help but feel relieved. The pressure in my brain was gone, no force trying to steal my speech. They dropped me, and I rolled onto my back.

"It's gone." I breathed out of breath and relieved. "It's gone, it's gone, it's gone." Was all I could muster out of my mouth. I was honestly afraid to say something else. Something someone would repeat. _"Why do people always see me as the bad guy?"_ I straightened up, keeping a safe distance from the rest of them. I think it's safe to say I feel a _little_ claustrophobic right now. I have to remember to breath, and to remember I'm safe. I've been through a lot, but I've never had something inside my head. I've never had a group of humans (that's a complete lie!), _and _an unknown species on an uninhabitable planet. I looked around cautiously, their' minds could still nest paranoia.

"What was her name?" I finally said aloud. They looked at me confused, but soon realization crept into those features. "What was her name?!" I shouted, angrily.

"I-I don't know." Jethro stuttered. She will go unnamed, dead with no recognition. Tears sprang in my eyes. So much death around me. I can't escape it, and she couldn't even be justified. Death surrounds me, every waking moment. And what will I do to stop it? Nothing. Because I'm the Doctor. I'm a coward, and I run, and I hide, and I keep my name a secret. So I will do nothing.


End file.
